Fireflies
by TheWafflezMonster
Summary: Hotaru is the nerdy class clown... She loves to make others happy! Even when she's not happy herself. She has the corniest jokes ready for any sad moment/awkward moment where she may need it.
1. Laugh

"Hey CHAKI!" I yelled at Yasuchika Haninozuka, he was a friend of mine when I was in middle school, even though he is a year younger than me. He stopped suddenly, looking surprised. "HOTARU?" he asked flabbergasted. I smiled sweetly at him, "How have you been Chaki-chan? We haven't seen each other in ages... how's beating your brother coming along?" I asked, running up to him. He paused, mulling over what I had said, "That depends, how getting taller coming along? What are you know 4ft?" My jaw dropped, how dare he insult my height? "I am 4ft and a ½ an inch tall! We short people take that half inch very seriously." I said sassily, before bursting into a fit of laughter. His facial expression remained unchanged... wow, I mean I knew he was strict but come ON! Not even a smile... I love making people laugh and that's why we became friends...

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~

3rd Person POV

Little Hotaru was playing at the park, her green hair flying in her face as she giggled while swinging. She loved nothing more than laughing... accept, of course, making others laugh. When she was at the highest point that the swing could bring her to, she noticed a sad boy at the other end of the park. The swing flew back again, and when it swung forward, she jumped of the swing and landed on her feet. Stumbling slightly, she ran towards the brown-haired kid, her green hair flying behind her. When she made it across the play-ground, she stood in front of him, pushed up her oval red glasses, and said, "Hey. I'm Hotaru." He looked up and stood he replied with, "Yasuchika Haninozuka" He grabbed her hand and shook it. And no matter how much she tried to cheer up the boy, she made no progress. From that day forward, she made it her mission to make him laugh.


	2. Water

"Hey, Hotoru... Are you okay?" Asked Chaki, waving a hand in front of my face. His hand is dirty, must get to nearest bathroom facility. I grabbed his wrist and stated dragging him to that lame academy school. Ooran, Whoran, something like that. "Where are you taking me, Hoto?" Must he ask me so many questions? "The bathroom." I deadpanned. "Why?" He asked cautiously, as if I'd blow up. "Your hands are groddy." I bluntly stated. He sighed as I pulled him along into the dumb rich kid school. I ran, listening to the patting of my bare feet. Shoes are overrated. I used my free hand to push up my red glasses. I want something to drink, maybe that music room has something? "PITTSTOP!" I yelled as I ran into the room. "NO HOTORU!" The moment I opened it, I realized something, I hate roses and whoever is behind that door. For doing the rose thing. "Welcome to the Ouran High Host Club." Chimed a bunch of guys. I coughed and a little petal fell out of my mouth. Gross. "Ouran! That was the name of this school. Hey Chaki, doesn't your brother go to- ooooooooh. Ha, Woops?" I shrugged and watched as Chaki's brother, I'm sure he has a name I just don't know it, beat Chaki again. Suddenly, some blonde came forward and grabbed my chin. "Don't try to woo my friend!" Chaki demanded. The kid in front of me asked me something about my type of guy. What the FUDGE? Who does that? Freak. So,I responded the most direct way possible, I blew a raspberry in his face. He looked at me wide-eyed. "I just wanted water, not to be sexually assaulted by some glorified pervert!" I said angrily. No one touches me without my permission! Idiots! I grabbed Chaki, hurled him up off the ground and walked over to a cup that had some water in it and walked over to the blonde who was sitting in his little emo corner. "We will be leaving now. Good'ay Creeps!" I said deathly calm as we left, well I dragged him out. I quickly dumped the water from the club onto a plastic plant and threw the cup away. "Weren't you thirsty?" Chaki asked. "Extremely! But that water could have had herpes! Who knows which member drank from it!" I explained as I dragged him to the men's restroom and shoved him in. "Now, wash your hands!" I said through the door. I leaned against the wall next to the door. Two guys were walking by, one asked me, "Hey, girl, why are you standing there? It's the men's restroom!" Really? I hadn't noticed! Note the sarcasm. "I just waiting for a friend." I simply stated. "Really, well, your rather attractive. Do you think your friend would mind if we had a little fun with you?" That jerk! "I don't know about him, but I won't be consenting any time soon!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's okay, we don't need your permission." Said the other baboon. Are they threatening to rape me? "Stop, don't touch me there, that is my No-No square. R-A-P-E! Get your hands away from me." that made them mad. Oh crap, "CHAKI!" I screamed and Chaki ran out. By the time he got here, I was pinned under one, and the other had his hand on my cheek. Chaki successfully beat those creeps into next week. While I, was in the corner crying. Suddenly, the host club showed up. I don't think they expected to see us. The brown haired one walked over to me. "Haruhi! Be careful! She might bite you!" Said the blonde. She-he gave him a look, "I think she was mean to you because you angered her. Some people don't like being touch by strangers. What's your name?" She-he directed the last part to me. "H-Hotoru" I answered. I tried standing up on my own but my legs were wobbly and I came crashing back to earth. Chaki's brother, whats-his-name, caught me before I hit the ground. My vision started blurring. But I didn't black out. I was aware of every thing that's going on. I knew what was going on... I'm just denying it till it kills me. It will kill me though. Sooner or later.


End file.
